Beauty and the Beast Bane Style
by LouC1985
Summary: She was Gotham Beauty and he was Gotham Beast
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast Bane Style

Introduction

I don't any of the Batman characters. Kayla is my character

She was Gotham beauty and he was Gotham's beast.

Chapter 1

People would say Kayla Brandford was a white sheep in a black sheep family. Her family was rich and selfish. All they cared about was money and social statist. Her sister's would get anything they want, and treat people who are below them like dirt. Kayla wasn't like her family, she was a kind and caring normal girl. Her father and mother would always get angry at her for helping the servants and dodge their social events. The final straw for them was when they found out that she was working as a waitress and transfering herself from U of G to medical school. All her family wanted her to do was find a rich powerful man to marry. When she refused to do what they told her to do, they kick her out and cut her off.

In a way Kayla was happy to be free of them. She started a new life and a new identiy, now she was Kayla Dawson. She took that name from her favorite movie the Titanic. She looked up to Rose for starting a new life also, similiar to hers.

Starting over wasn't that easy, especially when your past keeps haunting you. Kayla made of that. They wanted her to crawl back to them. It was hard for her to find a job or go to medical school in Gotham or anywhere in the states, without her partents pay everyone off to reject her. It was their version of tough love.

Kayla was so determind not to give up her dream. Her parents won the battle, but she was going to win the war. But it wasn't going to happen here in the states. So, she transfer herself to a medical school in Canada. She knew her parents had no connections up there. And she knew one day, she will come back to Gotham, not to crawl to her parents, but with her head held high. To become a doctor, as she always dream off.

Author's note: This chapter is 10 years before Bane takes the city hostage. And before Jokers raine of terror. Hope you will enjoy my first chapter. Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 years later…..

When Dr. Kayla Dawson came back to Gotham, she thought she stepped on the twilight zone. Everything was different, the mob didn't have it's hold the city anymore, crime was low and she can walk by herself at night to her building.

The only thing that did not change was her family. Still being rich and powerful, and thinking they are above everyone else. When they heard that she was back, they try to make themselves look good, by pulling some strings at the hospital. They wanted her to tend to only the rich and powerful patients. But she did not come to let them win, she turned down the position. She wanted to be an ER Doctor; she wanted to help the rich and the poor. Kayla wanted to help the people who really needed her. On her time off, she would go to the orphanage to help the kids, what ever they needed. She always thought was an orphan, yes she had parents, but they were never there. Only time they were there, was for parties about themselves and to take Christmas photos. So, they can show off to everybody, how they are one big happy fake family. All her sister's and her had different nannies. Kayla's nanny Elena was like mother to her. She left her on children from Russia, hoping one day to bring them here to Gotham. The Bradford's promised Elena, after Kayla turns 16, she would get her children back. But during that time, they needed each other, to fill that void. If it weren't for Elena, she wouldn't be a doctor or caring person today. Elena always fought what she believed in, and she new Kayla was not like her family. She made sure to show Kayla how to care and help people who are in need of help. Kayla's parents were angry at Elena's influence over her, and sent Kayla away to private school at the age of 13. When she got back from school, her parents her, they sent Elena back to Russia. For some reason she did not believe them. From that day she promised Elena and herself, she would become her family.

After she was done checking on the children, and giving them their flu shots. She decided to go home, to cook some dinner. On her way home, she remembered, she had nothing there. Good thing there was a little grocery store by her building. Kayla loved her neighborhood, 10 years ago you couldn't step foot in here, during the day or the night. The mob took over everything. Good thing Gotham had Batman and Harvey Dent, who stood up against them. She didn't Batman killed Harvey on purpose, something about that story didn't add up. During that time, she was at school and working on to be a doctor. She wasn't there when Joker blew up the hospital. After that, Gotham General was rebuilt, and needed more doctors. This was the perfect time to come back and start over. And to show her parents, they have no more hold on her anymore. She worked and fought hard of what she believed in. Just like Elena taught her to do.

Author's note: Hopefully you will like this chapter. The first 2 chapters are about, why is Kayla a white sheep in a black sheep family. Bane will be entering the picture soon. Thank you. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Should I get frozen pizza or a stir fry bowl?" Kayla thought, "I will get the stir fry" she said to herself. Kayla had no time to make dinner for herself from scratch, she was on call for the hospital. At the beginning when she came back, she was able to make her own food. When she was little, Elena and the cook showed how too. But ever since she became an ER Doctor, she was lucky if she got one bite of anything in. Every time she would make something for herself, she would get a call for her to come in. So, she stuck with TV dinners, sandwiches, and some fruits and vegetables to snack on. She didn't care though, Kayla loved her job so much. She rather starve herself to save everyone she came in contact with. Something her parents never understood, they were to embarrassed that she left them. That she choose the hard road, instead the easy. She never how her father made his money, all she new, he liked to cut corners. Richard Bradford the 3rd didn't care, how many people and lives he ruined. As long his bank account, was bigger than his house. He would die a happy rich man. Kayla couldn't understand, how someone can do that. That's why she begged her Chief of Staff, not to tell anyone, who she really was. All the other doctors and nurses know her as, Dr. Kayla Dawson. They don't know about past and family. Some of her staff members were hurt by her father. So she couldn't risk everyone knowing, and thinking she got an easy pass. Because did not get an easy pass. The Chief of Staff knew the Bradfords and Kayla history, agreed not to say anything. Kayla was top of her class, volunteer at the children's ward. She was a breath of fresh air for the hospital. After the triages in the past with joker. Everyone loves her there.

"That will be $41.90, please miss" the cashier said to a dazed out Kayla. "Oh, sorry" as she gave her credit car to the cashier. She grabbed her bags and left the store. The sun was setting on this wonderful cool spring day. The streets were quite on her way back home. She was enjoying the peacefulness, she did not pay attention of someone jumping in front of her. "Give me your money, Bitch" said this young boy, who can not be no older than 15. It took her second, to recognize him. She seen him a few times in the ER. His mother always brought him, made every excuse in the book of happen to him. But Kayla new it was his drunk father behind these injuries. She never enough evidence and the boy always backed up the story. She never new his name, because she only saw him twice. Now here he is holding her at knife point. "I said, give me your money" he yelled. She was about to give him the money, when car alarm went off. He turned around, she took the chance to kick the knife away, and hit him in the face. He stumbled back, good thing she took self defense class before she came back to Gotham.

"YOU BITCH, I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE" he yelled. She could have called the police, make a report and go home. But the doctor in her kicked in. "Here, let me check your nose" she said. He looked at her, stunned. "I am ER doctor" Kayla answered."Wow, I thought you looked familiar" he said, she took him to the bus bench to check his nose. "I don't think it's broken, if you want, I can take you to the hospital" she said. "No, I will be fine" he said, as he gets up to leave. "Listen, here I got only 30 on me, take it, we will make this as a first strike" she him the money. He was totally stunned, thought she was going to call the police on him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Everyone deserves a second chance, there is a boys home 5 blocks that way" she answered. "They have warm beds and warm water, tell them Kayla Dawson sent you" she continued on. He nodded, and heading that way. She yelled at him and asked "What's your name?". "Johnny" he answered and left. Kayla got up and left for home.

Unknown to her, Kayla was being watched, by a dark figured in the ally way. "What a Beauty." Bane said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bane and his men just came back from talking to the idiot John Daggett. He couldn't wait until he can crushed his face in. But for now until Talia al Ghul is done with him, Bane has to be patient.

As his men enter the sewers, Bane was about to when he heard a car alarm going off, and someone yelled, "YOU BITCH, I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE". Bane turned around look out of ally way to see a young man holding his bleeding nose. He saw the boy drop his knife. His guess, the man tried rob this, but failed. Bane was about to go back to the sewer, before the cops arrive. At his corner of his eye, he saw the woman tend to the young man. For some reason, he kept watching. She must be a nurse or doctor, the way she tending to him. He also noticed the was no cops coming. She must have not called them. He couldn't make out the words she was saying to him, the next thing he was amazing. The woman gave the boy some money and let him go as nothing happen. He saw her smile and got up left. "What a beauty" he said, maybe there is some beauty in this ugly city.

Bane was about to follow her, something about that woman seems familiar to him. He didn't know what. Before he could fellow, one of his men came to get him. "Sir, there is something you should see" he said. "Alright, I will be right there" Bane sighed. He turned around look back at the sidewalk, where the woman once stood, "until we meet again my beauty" as he muttered it under his breath. Bane turned around went back to the sewers.

When Kayla got home, she couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't believe that she walk away from an almost mugging. Usually she treats people who came from a mugging, but she treated the mugger. She wanted to stop thinking about it, hoping the kid would go to the shelter. She got undressed and jumped in the shower to wash the day away. After her shower, she put her pj's on and going to make dinner for herself. She was about to cook her stir fry, when she got the call. "Do they know that I am hungry when they call me" Kayla said angry.

"Hello" Kayla answered. "Hi, Dr. Dawson, sorry to bug you, but we need you immediately" the nurse said. "Why, what's going on" Kayla asked. "I don't know, all the other doctors are all busy or on vacation" the nurse answered. "I will be there in 15 minutes" she said. She quickly got changed, grabbed a cereal bar and left.

When she got to the hospital, she couldn't believe the zoo of people out here. Kayla was confuse to see reporters and lots of cops. She managed to get through the crowd and into the ER. "What's going on here?" she asked a nurse. "A group of guys beat up Commissioner Gordon and dumped in the sewers" she answered. Kayla couldn't believe it. Before Kayla ask more questions, Commissioner Gordon was rush in. Kayla dropped her stuff at the nurses desk and rushed over to new patient. The Chief of Staff came down, to make sure the hospital looked good for it's top patient. After Kayla worked on Commissioner Gordon and got him stabled, she retreated to an empty room. She knew it was pointless to go back home, she decided to find a bed and have a nap. Kayla was so happy that the day has finally ended, hoping everything will go back to normal. What Kayla didn't know, that day was only the beginning.

Author Note: Sorry everyone this chapter took to long. I was dealing with a lost of a family member that passed away. Thank you for the reviews and liking my story so far. More chapters will be coming soon. Thank you.


End file.
